Six
Six was a Xenoformer created in the year 2183, shortly before the Transformers emerged from stasis. She appeared to be as smart as Xenoking himself and acts as his second-in-command. She was sent to Earth where she first encountered the Autobots while terrorizing the locals at a Refinery. That same Refinery was later transformed into a Hive, summoning Xenoking and the rest of the Xenoformers to Earth. At some point, Six developed an intense rivalry with the Autobot Olivia Holt and later seemed to abandon the Xenoformers. She later attempted to join Starscream's Legion, but was declined. Six's later failed assassination on Xenoking and her subsequent capture by the Dimensional Guardians would ultimately lead to her transformation into a Praetorian and later still, a Queen. History Creation Sometime before the Autobots and Decepticons emerged from stasis in 2183, Xenoking had been building up his army of Xenoformers, preparing for the ultimate battle with his enemies with the intention of claiming Earth as their own. Six was one of these Xenoformers that had been built, and she soon proved smarter than any other Xenoformer, rivaling even Xenoking's own intelligence. He was so impressed with her skills that he named her his First Lieutenant, his second-in-command. Transformers Frontier Six was among the Xenoformers on Xenomorph Prime to listen to Xenoking's speech. Later, she was sent to Earth with some Facehuggers to establish a Hive for them to set up base. Upon landing, she transmitted a message to Xenoking telling him she had arrived, but upon seeing a large Refinery, she couldn't resist the urge to terrorize the local humans there. Inside the Refinery, she both captured and killed the engineers working there as well as the Refinery's security forces. Eventually, this drew the attention of the Techno-Organic Olivia Holt, who came to investigate. For the first couple minutes, Six stalked Olivia from the shadows before revealing herself. At first, Olivia thought Six was one of iTaB's creations, but soon discovered that she had only recently been created. Olivia underestimated Six's intelligence and was incapacitated, only being saved by the timely appearance of Agent, who brought the Autobot back to her comrades. At some point, the Refinery had been molded into a Hive, and later saw the arrival of the other Xenoformers. A Xenomorphic Queen was responsible for maintaining the Hive. Six later led an attack on a power plant outside Germantown, Tennessee, where she would encounter Olivia and Hound. Together, the two Autobots managed to drive Six away from the city. However, Six's attack left the city without power, so Team Goldbug resorted to restoring power themselves. Alongside Xenoking, Six later travelled a series of tunnels under Autobot City when it was attacked by Starscream and Death Blade. However, their attempts to collapse the city from below were prevented by the efforts of Agent and Windblade. Striking Out on Her Own At some point, for some reason, Six abandoned the rest of the Xenoformers and attempted to join Starscream's Legion, but they merely tied her up and used her as bait to draw the Autobots away from the scrapyard to free their Decepticon brethren. Six was untied by the Autobots and after they declined her offer of help, she bashed both Goldbug and Hound aside and escaped. Apparently, Six's abandoning of the Xenoformers pissed Xenoking off so much the Xenoformer Tyrant hired Lockdown and Fracture to capture her alive. While trying to escape the bounty hunters, Six ran straight into Agent, whom she convinced to help her. Reluctantly, Agent agreed to help her outsmart her captors, but he vowed he'd bring her in afterwards. The two sought refuge in a cave where they ambushed Lockdown and Fracture. Six immobilized Fracture while Agent fought Lockdown and sent him directly into the middle of a cave-in. Fracture escaped during the squirmish and Six double-crossed Agent, knocking him out by dropping a large boulder on top of him. Fracture's Mini-Cons Airazor and Divebomb set a trap which successfully captured Six. Fracture then brought Six to Xenoking, who stated how "it's been a while" to which Six responded that it was good to be back. Hunt for Ancient Relics Six attempted her best to regain her loyalty to Xenoking, but found that she had lost all that loyalty. Regardless, she accepted the missions Xenoking assigned to her. When Starscream recovered a couple of Artifacts that drew the attention of the Autobots, Xenoking resolved to collect those Artifacts himself. He sent Six to track down the Artifacts - as Starscream had hidden them. Six managed to locate the first Artifact: a cylinder, about the same time as Olivia. The two enemies battled it out over the cylinder, but it was lost when a clone of Starscream stole it from the combatants. Olivia managed to land the finishing blow, defeating the Xenoformer. Six was berated for her failure, but she convinced Xenoking to give her another chance. She was sent to Starscream's base to steal the Dark Spark to prove her worth. In the base, she encountered Thunderhoof and Clampdown but managed to outmatch them. She managed to immobilize Starscream and take the Dark Spark, but soon discovered it was a fake. Xenoking was very displeased, but he was impressed when Six snuck out and took the Codex and the Omega Cannon from a Human Research Complex. Xenoking was impressed by her willingless to go out without authorization and stole two of Cybertron's powerful artifacts that he granted her back the rank of First Lieutenant. Betrayal and Attempted Assassination At some point, Xenoking became aware of Six's desire to terminate him that he tasked Six's execution to Darkfang and Razorstryke. The cover was that the threesome had been sent to track a rogue Energon signal. However, Six caught on and immobilized Razorstryke before luring Darkfang into the woods and killing him. Wounded from the battle, Six took refuge in a cavern where she encountered a rare Fliacon Warrior. Taking the opportunity for payback, Six contacted Xenoking and taunted his attempt to kill her, challenging her to come face her at her current coordinates. When Xenoking did show up, Six welcomed him and released her "pet" on him. Tracking Xenoking's movement was Starscream and Goldbug's team, who arrived to witness the match between Xenoking and the Fliacon. Upon spotting Six watching, Olivia gave chase, leaving the Autobots to observe Xenoking's victory over the Fliacon. Six managed to outsmart and immobilize Olivia, but before she could offline her, Starscream fired a rocket at her. While Starscream contemplated what to do with Olivia (Ultimately cutting her free), Six went underground but was captured by Dimensional Guardians. Captured and Upgraded Six was locked up in a tube by the Dimensional Guardians in an alternate realm, where they would run various tests on her. The Overlord oversaw one of these tests, during which Six evolved into a Praetorian Xenomorph, a process which allowed her to break free. Six rampaged, killing several members of the Dimensional Council and escaping back to the Frontier dimension. Six established her own Hive, building up her own branch of Xenoformers by using members of Death Blade's Chaos Legion as the hosts for her underlings. It wouldn't be long before Six underwent another upgrade and transformed into a Xenomorph Queen. Personality To Be Added Powers and Abilities To Be Added Notes and Trivia To Be Added